


STAR WARS:HIBERNATION

by MrHologramYB



Series: The Lost Days [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrHologramYB/pseuds/MrHologramYB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written/Edited By MrHologramYB.<br/>Originally Homework Project<br/>Inspired by the gripping story 'Resurgence' by Helenbenj<br/></p></blockquote>





	1. THE DARK SIDE

Snoke. Snoke. Snoke. The devil of lively form. The creature of pure destruction.to understand I need to take you back to that night. The night it all collapsed over my head. The night I failed.  
  *********************************************************************************  
"My new Jedi alliance," I said, “is working perfectly and by morning we should have our first republic Corrosant guardians." We were sitting in a room with a couple of chairs along the walls on both sides and a long narrow stage for elder padawans to practice lightsaber duels as a practice course.at the very moment, the class was empty for lunch break. Each child had 3 portions for their lunch and I wasn’t having any food today. Han sat beside me and asked if I had felt something dark. He had always cheered me up but this vision was too dark to share. “Baby Rey Skywalker isn’t called Skywalker for nothin' you know," Han replied, “you should spend time with her as well." I glared at Han with annoyance. “Her name is Rachel!" I screamed angered with frustration. “I am curious as ben solo, my nephew, seems to be talking with Snoke Rothsmy. Snoke’s bruises and his pale white skin gives me something to sense: Snoke is with the dark side as I have sensed! We must intercept this villain before it gets to ben’s head.” I was horrified. “So that’s why he’s been distant: we need to stop him before we lose him!” cried Han. The door flung open. “Too late!” a voice echoed through the hallway.  
*********************************************************************************  
The morning sunshine was faded and the sea was trapped in the wind. The tide was rising and the waves hit viciously against the grassy shore. A boat came floating from the horizon: my daily supply of food.  
*********************************************************************************  
His lightsaber sparked and had a distorted edge as if it was unstable. Baby Rachel was clung to his arm and when she widened her long stretched arms to run towards me and give a large hug and talk about what she’d been through, a jolt stop her: this masked figure pulled her and aimed the lightsaber towards her neck. “Let her go!” I cried. “Or what! You’ll kill me like you killed your father, “he replied in pure anger.In rage, I used the force to get my lightsaber from my dark brown cloak and charged at him like a raging army ready for battle. Our lightsabers clashed and he began to lecture me about my past mistakes and not taking my father’s offer to rule the galaxy. Han tried to take Rachel to safety but was pushed against the wall by this masked figure. “Who are you?” I screeched as he pushed his red lightsaber towards my face battling against my green, powerful lightsaber making sure he was able to kill me. I knelt back and got out of his reach. “You know who I am,”he said calmly, "you've felt it in the force and you know it to be true" . He was right! His voice had no emotion like he just didn’t care. I managed to land a kick on his face which made his helmet fly of his head. Han was released from this persons grasp and he picked up Rachel holding her head on his shoulder. He made sure she looked away because we didn’t know who this figure was. Who is this person under the mask???  
*********************************************************************************


	2. THE DEFIANCE OF YOURS TRULY

The 5 years I spent lying on this horrid giant rock sleeping in a hut rotting like teeth I could’ve made a difference. Now Kylo Ren (aka Ben Solo) could rule half the galaxy.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
His long black hair covered face as he scurried across the floor towards his lightsaber grasping it tightly. He ignited his lightsaber while standing up. He faced... "Ben!!!Bu...But why," I exclaimed resentfully. I hope Han didn't hear my words. “For the record, the Name's Kylo. Kylo Ren," he chuckled with laughter. I quickly took the chance to punch his chuckling face and his head turned to face Han. OH GOSH! What have I done? Han saw his face clearly now and a tear fell from his eyes. "Ben, what have you become??" he asked. "Hey dad, what would you like to call this: defiance of yours truly.” I quickly pulled him to the floor and hovered my lightsaber above his neck. Swiftly the academy's security gathered round. "take him," I spoke resentfully. His best friend Owen Skywalker glared at him in so much disappointment Ben almost attacked him.  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
Did I know then what was to happen in the near future. No. So later ... ***********************************************************************************************************************  
I was taking a relaxing stroll when I began to sense great suffering. I ran swiftly towards ben's highly defended cell drifting corners. The guards lay on the floor lifeless, breathless. The iron bars were cut and burnt clean. I knelt before them to pay thy respects but shot of immediately after for I would be to blame myself for my family becoming deceased.  
I ran towards a growing flame, a dark figure standing there with Rachel, still breathing ,throwing two bodies into the wisps of smoke excessing off my academy's wreckage. I sprinted towards the flame. I saw my wife's body below Owen's. "The allies that know more about you are the worst of foes," the figure replied crawling out of the shadows. "Ben!" I cried," you monster, you coward!!". "Oh, don't give me all the credit," he replied calmly. Snoke crawled out from behind him. "Nice to see you again, Master Luke." He insulted my legacy. "Don't look so good now, do you?" he exclaimed. "KILL HIM NOW!" he shouted but Kylo had no intension of killing blood relatives. He walked away, crying, for he'd already killed his aunt and cousin/best friend. "For another day," he replied in frustration. Han strode over. "We HAVE to stop them," he cried. "No," I replied, "we have lost him to the DARK SIDE." Leia begged and pleaded but it was already done. Han gazed upon the fire as did Leia. "D...Did he do all this?" Han questioned. I nodded. I made a mighty roar of ungratefulness. My eyes became a large pool of water. Not only did I loose two loved ones but also let Rachel shoot off in a imperial fighter jet with Kylo to become undone and taken over by the DARK SIDE. "It wasn't you're fault, there was nothing you could've done," Han replied to my frustration. Han grasped onto my shoulder as I knelt before my loved ones. I knew the only way to save others was to vanquish but if anyone was to need thee then I have scattered pieces of a map across the galaxy.  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
Sorry but I've got a problem! The Millennium Falcon is landing at the bottom of the cliff and the force was emitting great power coming from within the Falcon! Kylo. This is the end...  
I climbed up towards the dark cave to see the grave of my fallen ones. I his footsteps coming closer and closer. I silently walked out towards the cliff and turned to face my demons. HUH!O..K... 


	3. Rey's Point-Of-View

I stood awaiting his arrival on the cliff side. A dark robed figure strolled along the edge of the cliff. He turned peeling his hood back like a snail. I was a statue frozen to the spot, holding out his precious lightsaber. He glared with a smile decorating his face. Then he spoke. "Did you find my hand."  


**Author's Note:**

> Written/Edited By MrHologramYB.  
> Originally Homework Project  
> Inspired by the gripping story 'Resurgence' by Helenbenj  
> 


End file.
